


Adult Sleepover

by Sodamnbored



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodamnbored/pseuds/Sodamnbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natsu raids Gray's fridge late one night he ends up staying over and bonding ensues. Warning lemons. (Bad summary but please give it a go.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used. If I did this would've been in the show.

 Natsu rolled over again in frustration. He was never going to get to sleep. He had been trying for hours and was losing hope. He sat up with a sigh. He was so bored! If he couldn’t sleep, he’d have to do something else.

   Natsu threw back the covers and left his bedroom. He looked over at Happy, who was still curled up, sleeping soundly, showing no signs of waking till morning. Natsu grumbled. Really, what kind of a best friend has the audacity to get a good night’s sleep when he was awake and bored?

   He was considering just waking his friend up when his stomach emitted a loud growl. Food did sound pretty good. And it gave him something to do. Natsu began raiding his kitchen for anything good, but it looked like a half-eaten jar of olives from when they moved in was having an empty in his fridge. No good.

   They had been neglecting going shopping for a while and had been on missions constantly for a while so of course there was nothing here. Natsu groaned his complaints again. He had his mind set on food now, and he would have some.

   The Dragon Slayer got hurriedly dressed and left the cabin quietly so as not to wake the sleeping feline. He walked quickly, burrowing further down into his scarf trying to hide from the freezing air. He glanced up at the dark sky, taking note of the thick sheet of clouds. He had better hurry up and get home before the storm really started. He powered on threw the wind even quicker now.

Within a few minutes he was outside a line of shops, all dark and locked up for the night. Natsu hadn’t even considered that they’d be closed. Seriously, was _everyone_ but him asleep? Natsu cursed under his breath. He did not want to go home empty handed, and his stomach loudly protested the idea.

   Where could he get food this late? Where would be open? When nothing came to him he wondered if a friend might feed him. Erza was definitely out for obvious reasons. Normally he’d go bug Lucy, but she’d just complain and get one of her spirits to throw him out. He had such rude friends.

   He didn’t like to admit it, but his next best bet would have to be the popsicle. Gray would definitely have food. He was good at keeping on top of domestic stuff, unlike Natsu. He might even be willing to feed the fire mage.

   _“Hell, who’s askin’?”_ thought Natsu with a grin. _“I’m a big boy, I can just break in and feed myself. The snowman doesn’t even have to wake up.”_

Natsu soon made it to the ice cube’s apartment and found that he didn’t even have to break down the door. One of the windows was open a little. He clambered in somewhat ungracefully just as the heavy rain started, and even had the decency to shut it behind him. He wasn’t worried about Gray getting cold, but his training with Ur didn’t make him immune to dangerous burglars. He was such a good person. Now to raid that fridge!

   He saw that he was in Gray’s bedroom, the ice mage sprawled across the tangled sheets in only his black boxers. He was lying on his stomach and clearly asleep. Natsu took a small step closer to the bed to make sure he wasn’t about to wake up and throw him out. Surely though even if blizzard breath did wake up he wouldn’t be so heartless as to leave him out in the cold without so much as a sandwich to his name right?

   _‘Probably wouldn’t make much difference anyway,’_ he thought, _‘it’s just as freezing in here as it was out there. What, is the whole apartment his freezer?’_

   His dark hair was untidier than usual, falling across his face. His mouth was slightly open (a part of Natsu had hoped he’d be drooling so he could tease him about it later). Above all else, Natsu was simply surprised at how calm he looked. It was rare to see the ice prick without some irritated scowl on his face.

   Natsu shook his head lightly and left the room. Who the hell cares how some frozen bastard looks when there’s a whole fridge-full of food waiting?

   The Dragon Slayer was not disappointed. Gray kept his house fully stocked, and with lots of great stuff too! The pinkette let out a small victorious laugh and began raking through the items, sampling as he went. He was sure he’d be able to sleep great after a good meal. The storm outside was picking up. Maybe he’d just stay here to annoy popsicle pants more. Natsu did not realise how loud he was being as he tried to get a look at everything the wonderful fridge had to offer.

   One particularly loud noise made it to the ice mage’s room. Gray jolted awake and raised himself off the bed quickly, on hands and knees. He was still half asleep, eyes half closed. He looked around blearily wondering what had woken him.

   Hearing another ruckus, he was instantly alert, eyes snapping open fully, face set in his usual scowl. He hopped quietly out of bed, hands already in position to use his magic. Was he being robbed?

   Gray quickly and quietly padded down the hall to his kitchen, following the sounds of the disturbance. He edged cautiously into the room, seeing immediately that the intruder was busy in his fridge. Literally _in_ it, only a pair of legs hanging out. The sight was so surprising that Gray let down his guard for a second, taking a step closer for a better look.

   Suddenly the end of a white scarf that he’d recognise anywhere caught his eye.

   “Wha-? Natsu!” he yelled in irritation.

   Natsu did not move from his position, only a mumbled hum showed he had heard.

   “What the hell are you doing in my fridge?” Gray asked, half annoyed, half wondering if perhaps he was still dreaming.

   There was a loud sound of swallowing before a single word rang out in answer.

   “Hungry.”

   “So eat your own damn food,” grumbled the ice mage.

   “Don’t have any,” answered Natsu around another mouthful.

   “Not my problem. Buy some,” Gray bit back. Now that the threat had worn off, he was remembering that he was still quite tired. He slouched a bit, and his eyelids dropped a little.

   “Every where’s closed.”

   “Yeah, obviously. Everyone’s asleep. Like you should be.”

   “Can’t sleep.”

   “So?”

   “So I wanted you to feed me.”

   Gray was slightly taken aback by the answer. He pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled, “you could’ve at least asked then.”

   At last Natsu pulled himself out of Gray’s fridge and looked at the tired mage. He swallowed again before replying.

   “Would you have said yes if I had?”

   Gray sighed again. “I don’t know. It’s not like I’m obligated to. Can you stop eating it now? You’ve had plenty!”

   “Aww, come on ice princess! Share!” moaned Natsu.

   “No.” Deadpanned Gray. “I’m tired. Go home Natsu. How did you even get in anyway?”

   “You left the window open idiot,” replied the fire mage, rolling his eyes. “And I don’t wanna go home; it’s boring there. Happy’s asleep –”

   “– Lucky him.”

   “– and the storm’s really bad now,” he whined.

   Gray looked out the window and listened to the horrendous weather. It was one of the worst storms Magnolia had seen in years. Why did that flame-brain idiot have to pick tonight of all nights to break in?

   Gray ran a hand through his hair, inhaling deeply.

   “Ugh, fine. I guess I can’t send you home. It’d be inconvenient if you got sick because I threw you out. You can sleep on the couch tonight.”

   He was expecting some snappy comeback about not needing charity, or about eating more of his food, but when none came Gray opened his eyes curiously. Natsu was staring at him strangely. Slowly, his eyes were widening and the corners of his mouth were curling into a hesitant smile.

   “Wait…so, is this like a sleepover?” he asked, almost shyly.

   Gray raised an eyebrow at him. “Uh, sure, sort of. If you wanna think of it like that.”

   Natsu’s face exploded in a huge smile.

   “Wh-what?” asked Gray uncertainly.

   “I’ve never been to a sleepover before!” said Natsu excitedly. “I’ll get some snacks! You can get pillows! Oh and do you know any games? And –”

   “Ok stop right there! I’ve changed my mind, I’m not doing this,” said Gray, raising his hands. “I said you could _sleep_ here, not keep me up all night with stupid, childish shit!”

   Natsu’s smile dropped in disappointment. Honestly, he looked like he might cry. Gray was again shocked by the fire mage’s reaction. The sad puppy look he was giving him almost made the ice mage feel guilty. Damn furnace-face and his mind games!

   “You seriously wanted a stupid sleepover that much?” asked Gray.

   Natsu just nodded.

   Gray ran his hand through his hair again, tugging on the locks in frustration. He did feel for the Dragon Slayer, but he really didn’t feel like babysitting. All he wanted was a few more hours sleep! But that pout…

   “Damn it,” he muttered, “okay fine. You can stay and I’ll do some sleepover stuff with you. But when I say I’ve had enough, you better let me go back to bed! Got it?”

   Natsu immediately brightened up again. He started nodding, that stupid grin of his never leaving his face. Gray felt the corner of his mouth curl up at the sight. He was such a child sometimes, but Gray had to admit that looking as he did now, Natsu was just that little bit cute.

   “This’ll be great! I always saw other people having them, but I never got to go,” Natsu explained with a slightly sad look in his eyes.

“Well why didn’t you just have one of your own then?” asked Gray. That’s what he would’ve done if he wanted one this badly.

   Natsu looked at the ground. “Well I wouldn’t know what to do. Or what if no one came? Or…I don’t know...”

   Gray didn’t say anything back. After a few seconds, Natsu’s head snapped back up and he scowled at Gray.

   “How come _you_ never invited me?” Natsu demanded, eyes narrowed.

   Gray just looked at him and shrugged. “I never had any. Besides, I’m inviting you now, aren’t I?...Well, sort of anyway.”

   Natsu turned away with a pout, and shrugged. “Took your time, didn’t you?”

   “Hey, if it’s not good enough for you, you can leave and let me get some sleep.”

   Natsu pouted more. Soon they were sitting together on the couch in the living room. Natsu had taken all of Gray’s sweets and piled them up on the table, still eating. Gray, despite Natsu’s protests, had not brought through a mountain of pillows and blankets. Gray had decided that he would humour the pinkette for perhaps an hour and then make him go to sleep.

Gray had just brought through most of his liquor supply to make the night as bearable as possible. He had also never seen the Dragon Slayer drunk and thought that would be fun.

   Gray handed Natsu a beer and took a drink of his own. Natsu turned his nose up at the bottle, the strong smell apparently offending his keen nose. Gray smirked. Whole minutes went by in silence. Each only occasionally drinking or Natsu eating.

   “Well. This is fun,” said Gray sarcastically. “Is it everything you dreamed?”

   “I’m just happy to be at one,” said Natsu brightly, again making Gray think he was kind of cute. “But you are a seriously terrible host. Do something; it’s so boring.”

   Gray sighed, smoothing back his hair. “Well what do you wanna do then? It’s not like I’m exactly used to this either you know.”

   Natsu thought for a moment. “Oh, I know! We could play ‘never have I ever’. I heard the girls talking about it at the guild a while back! It’s supposed to be perfect for sleepovers!”

   Gray grimaced. It did not sound like fun to him. “Never heard of it.”

   “Oh it’s real easy. You take it in turns to say ‘never have I ever…something’. It can be anything, like gone swimming or something. Then if you _have_ done it, you take a drink.”

   Gray perked up at that and looked at the fire mage. “So…it’s a drinking game?”

   Natsu nodded. Gray had already wanted to see what Natsu was like drunk. A drinking game was a good way to find out. Maybe this would be fun after all.

   Soon they had a row of bottles lined up on the table along with shot glasses. It was slow progress. They were barely halfway through one bottle. It was Natsu’s turn.

   “Never have I ever…” hummed the pinkette in thought, “driven a magic mobile.”

   As Natsu almost died every time he was forced into one, he had obviously never been conscious enough to drive, so only Gray took a drink. Gray refilled his glass, wondering how to speed things up. What could he ask that he knew Natsu had definitely done? Then a thought struck him. He turned to Natsu with a devilish smirk.

   “Never have I ever destroyed a building.”

   Natsu pouted but took a drink.

That seemed to spark something. Both were saying things they knew the other had done, and it was practically a battle. They had gotten through most of the bottles and were more than a little tipsy at this point.

   Natsu thought about his turn. It was getting hard to think of anything. Hadn’t they asked everything already?

   “Never have I ever…uh – I don’t know – been with a guy?” Natsu joked, unable to think of anything.

   To his surprise, the ice mage reached forward and took a drink. Natsu stared at him in surprise. The raven just looked at him blankly.

   “You-you’ve actually _done it_?” He whispered the last part like it was a secret and Gray almost laughed. “And with…a _guy?”_

   “Once,” Gray admitted, with a shrug.

   “Oh,” said Natsu dumbly. “I didn’t even know you were…you know.”

   “I’m not,” answered Gray calmly, with his usual bored expression. “I like girls Natsu. It was just a one-time thing. Didn’t mean anything. I was drunk and curious, he was horny and willing.”

   “Oh,” said Natsu again. He was having trouble picturing Gray like that. It didn’t seem like him to just hook up like that. “Who was it?” he asked before he could stop himself.

   Gray merely cocked an eyebrow at him and looked away again. “That’s not the game Natsu.”

   “Um, yeah sorry. Never mind.”

   Natsu watched in awkward silence as Gray refilled his glass. Gray with a guy, huh? The Dragon Slayer couldn’t help but wonder how the ice cube would even get into a situation like that. Did he just ask bluntly, or did he have to flirt? It was strange to try and picture popsicle pants trying to be charming, and he unconsciously wrinkled his nose with the effort. And what about after that? How would Gray go about something like _that?_ Would he still try to take charge, or would he be more submissive?

   Natsu shook his head quickly. What was he thinking? It was none of his business. Still, as he watched the raven work, he couldn’t help but take note of his profile, the sharp jaw, the dark eyes, those surprisingly soft looking lips. What would it feel like to kiss them? He also noticed the muscles in his arms flex as he moved. And the way the ones in his chest and stomach stretched as he sat back. His very unhelpful brain supplied memories of sweaty sparring sessions they’d had, and he was bombarded by flashes of abs, biceps, panting, grunting.

   _‘No!’_ scolded Natsu, mentally punching himself. ‘ _What the hell? Where is all this coming from? Damn snowflake!’_

   Gray sat back feeling awkward, deliberately looking away from Natsu. _‘Why’d that ash-for-brains idiot have to ask something like that?’_ he thought irritated.

   No, it wasn’t that. Gray didn’t really care if people knew. He didn’t regret it and it wasn’t a big deal to him. It was the way the fire freak had reacted that bothered him. Why had he been so damn awkward? Was he judging Gray? Was he disgusted? Gray found himself glancing nervously back over to the pinkette, hurt to see the pinkette’s nose wrinkled and his brow creased. For some reason he didn’t want Natsu to dislike him because of that one-time thing.

   The ice mage kept watching the Dragon Slayer. Natsu was looking at him but his eyes were a little unfocused, deep in thought, with a light blush rising on his cheeks.

   Gray found himself staring for a while too long at the sight. Natsu blushing? It was so drastically different from how he usually looked, around him anyway. Gray gulped audibly. Natsu was _blushing._ And after _that_ topic came up. Was Natsu embarrassed? Gray wondered briefly if perhaps Natsu was not quite as experienced as he was. He had never really seen Natsu with anyone after all. Lisanna was about the closest he had ever seen to Natsu having a girlfriend, and that was when they were young. Had he even kissed anyone?

   Gray snapped himself out of these thoughts when he felt a slight heat in his own cheeks. So what if Natsu was inexperienced. Why did that thought intrigue him so much?

   The Dragon Slayer had also seemed to snap out of whatever he’d been thinking about. They met each other’s gazes for a moment before looking away awkwardly again.

   “Uh, anyway…back to the game?” asked Gray hesitantly.

   Natsu nodded, still trying to shake those images of the ice mage from his mind. He wondered who had seen the real thing? What guy in particular? Natsu knew Gray had been with at least a couple of girls, but who knew how long it might take to find out all of them. This guy was more interesting anyway. Who could have made curious him enough to try it out? Who interested him enough?

   Damn! He really wanted to know! And he was going to find out! Sadly though, it was the icicles turn.

   “Never have I ever…got lost on a mission,” said Gray quietly, trying to derail the awkward.

   _‘Oh, trying to change the subject are we?’_ thought Natsu, with a devious grin. _‘It’s not going to work~!’_

   Natsu threw back his shot quickly, smacking his lips eagerly.

   “Never have I ever been with a guy I don’t know well.”

   Gray glared at the Dragon Slayer, but didn’t drink. Natsu had not expected him to, and was rather relieved he didn’t. He doubted Gray would’ve been tempted and confident enough to bang a random stranger. Not for his first guy at least. It narrowed the field a lot though, Natsu supposed, really, how many guys did Gray even like as friends?

   Gray was unsure why Natsu was still holding onto that. And why did he want to know that? Did he really think Gray would hook up with a stranger for something he’d never tried before?

   To get back at him, Gray glared straight at the fire mage and said, “never have I ever been with _anyone.”_

   Natsu’s grin faded instantly and he looked away from the smug ice prick. His cheeks were quickly matching his hair as he scowled. He did not pick up his glass.

   Gray chuckled darkly. “Yeah, didn’t think so.” That’ll teach flame-brain to judge. “Guy or not, at least I’ve done something.”

   Natsu rounded on him immediately. “What the fuck Gray?!”

   Gray’s smug smirk faltered at the outburst. He looked back, surprised at the angry Dragon Slayer. The pinkette was obviously pissed to no end and admittedly looked a little scary, although his cheeks were still bright red. His eyes were burning in anger and embarrassment. Gray thought he could see the tiniest bit of hurt under all the anger and he and couldn’t find it in himself to stay angry as well.

   “Jesus, if you had to ask that of all things you suck, but fine, but why’d you have to be such an ass about it?! We’re not all stripping man-whores!”

   Gray did not argue. He felt like a real dick. He was just pissed off at the fire freak, but perhaps he had gone too far.

   Natsu was seriously pissed at the popsicle, mostly out of embarrassment. He was seriously considering just hiding at home, even if he’d have to survive the storm.

   “Sorry.”

   Natsu’s escape plan was put on hold as he looked back at the ice mage. The raven’s bangs covered his eyes, and Natsu could swear he saw a hint of pink tinging his cheeks.

   “I shouldn’t have gone there. It was a dick move, and I…I’m sorry. Ok?”

   Natsu almost laughed at how stubborn he sounded. The pinkette was still a bit annoyed, but he supposed he could forgive the ice princess for now. He still had to find out who this guy was after all.

   Natsu hummed in thought. “Ok. I’ll forgive you.”

   Gray’s head shot up in surprise. He hadn’t thought it’d have been that easy.

   “Buuut,” continued Natsu with a smirk, “only if I get two goes in a row.”

   It took Gray a moment to realise he meant the game. Weird request, but if that’s what furnace-face wanted.

   After receiving a nod from the raven, Natsu continued.

   “Never have I ever been with someone from Fairy Tail.”

   Gray clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes, but obediently took a drink. Natsu got so excited by this breakthrough that he blurted out his next question without really thinking or phrasing it quite as politely as the others.

   “Never have I ever banged Laxus! Oh no wait! Maybe Freed is more likely?”

   Gray stared at the pinkette slack jawed. The fire mage just stared back expectantly at him.

   “What? _No_ – of course not!” yelled Gray, completely surprised. Then as an afterthought, “why _them?”_

   Natsu looked thoroughly disappointed. “Damn. I really thought I had it there. Well, I dunno. They just seem like they could go that way.”

   Gray still looked a bit confused when Natsu wrinkled his nose and said, “it’s not Bickslow is it?” Before Gray could respond, the fire mage gasped and continued on quickly, “wait! It’s not Gajeel right? _Please_ tell me it isn’t _Gildarts!”_

   “Wha- Natsu no! Stop,” said Gray quickly before the Dragon Slayer could say anyone else. “No guys from the guild.”

   Natsu pouted. “But you drank.”

   Gray sighed. “It was Cana, you idiot. A while back. She probably wouldn’t care if I told you. She’s pretty casual, no offense to her.”

   Natsu looked quite let down. “Oh.”

   “Ok, my go,” said Gray, trying to shake the image of those guys in _that_ situation.

   “No wait! I wanna go again,” complained Natsu.

   “You had your two goes. Stop being greedy.”

   “But I was wrong! Come on, do over!”

   “So what? That is so _not_ how the game works squinty eyes!”

   “You wanna start somethin’ droopy eyes?”

   “So what if I am flame-brain?”

   “Just take your stupid turn already ice princess!”

   The game continued at a fast pace, both mages falling heavily to the effects of the alcohol. Natsu managed to confirm that the guy was definitely a working mage in Fiore who Gray knew well, but he still didn’t have a name.

   As Natsu took his shot, some of the liquid missed his mouth and ran down his chin. The fire mage did not wipe it away, perhaps he was too drunk to notice, and it continued down his neck. Gray watched it with hazy eyes. The small drop made its way down the exposed chest under the vest, and along the firm abdominal muscles to the waistline of the white pants. The ice mage licked his lips subconsciously.

   _Damn_ Natsu had some nice abs. Gray was too drunk to care that he was admiring his rival like this and continued to wonder why no girls had taken a strong interest yet. It wasn’t just the body (which really was very nice) but Natsu’s face wasn’t bad either. Pretty cute most of the time, but strangely sexy when it got serious. All in all, he couldn’t see anything too bad about the Slayer’s body. Why had he never noticed before?

   Natsu looked at the ice mage who was staring intently at him. He held his breath without realising as those dark eyes trailed slowly over his body getting lower and lower…

   Natsu shifted, slightly uncomfortable under the intensity of the stare, yet strangely…excited? He was just now realising that he _wanted_ the snowflake to look. He wanted him to see. But what was with that expression? His eyes were intense sure, but other than that it was the stripper’s same old bored look.

Natsu wanted to change it somehow. He wanted to see what other faces the ice cube could make. When he smiled. When he blushed. Did snowmen blush? He wanted to see what kind of face he’d make like the ones he’d imagined before. Much to his drunken surprise, Natsu felt a slight stirring in his pants and the faintest tingle. This only increased when he saw Gray lick his lips.

   _‘I wonder what sorts of things that tongue could do…’_

   The ice mage’s gaze shifted up to the pinkette’s eyes and both of them breathed in sharply. Natsu was still trying to work out if he was really thinking about the ice mage _that_ way. It’s not like he ever had before, so why now? But as his eyes examined the body in front of him he had to admit, he wasn’t disappointed.

   He’d never even thought about men before but wow, was he tempted now. Maybe he’d had too much to drink. Remembering it was his turn, Natsu looked back to the raven’s face.

   “Never have I ever thought about a friend…You know, not just as a friend,” he said before he had realised.

   A moment passed, both mages looking each other over carefully. Natsu hadn’t meant to ask, but he was curious to know. He could always lie anyway. He could just not drink. Or say it was Lucy or something.

   Much to his surprise, Gray slowly reached for his glass, never taking his eyes off the pinkette. Natsu was a bit caught up in Gray’s confident stare, but also grabbed his own glass.

   _‘Interesting question Natsu,’_ thought Gray, refilling the glasses. _‘Wonder what brought it on. Coincidence? Or maybe…Hah, no, what am I thinking? Like Natsu of all straight virgins would suddenly be coming onto me.’_

Still…he was curious enough to check.

   “Never have I ever checked out a frien-“ Gray stopped mid-sentence, deciding that was too vague, “a teammate.”

   Natsu gulped. He raised his glass slowly and was intrigued when the other mage followed suit. Gray was watching the Dragon Slayer even more intensely now. It wasn’t just the question, it was Natsu’s reactions, the way he was looking back at him. Could Natsu really be interested? Gray was quickly realising that _he_ might be. Those abs, that stare, those lips – ah, there was no maybe about it! Gray wanted him! Gray remembered again that Natsu was inexperienced, but that only increased the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the growing stiffness in his boxers. Oh the things he could teach the pinkette!

   Natsu was busy deciding if Gray’s behaviour meant what he thought it meant, when his keen nose picked up a new scent. It was sort of musky. Arousal? And it was not his own. Natsu let his eyes drop for a moment to the black boxers in front of him. The smell was definitely strongest there, and he could see the beginnings of a bulge starting to tent. The smell and sight went straight to his own quickly rising member and he licked his lips, still staring. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see the ice mage watching him closely.

   They watched each other silently as Gray filled their glasses and Natsu took his turn.

   “Never have I ever,” he spoke slowly in a low voice that was almost a growl, making the raven have to rearrange his boxers, “wanted a male member of the team.”

   Both mages held their breath as they locked eyes. It had been said now. They both knew what the other was thinking. They just needed confirmation.

   Together they reached out for their shots, never taking their eyes off each other. They sat in silence, unsure of how to proceed. Taking the initiative, Gray slid a little closer to the fire mage. Natsu didn’t move.

   “Well?” asked Gray expectantly. He wasn’t going to do all the work.

   “Well what?” snapped Natsu irritably. The tension in his pants was driving him mad and he wanted the ice prick to do something about it, sure, but like hell was he gonna beg!

   “Don’t you have anything to confess?” prompted the ice mage, just a little too arrogantly for the Slayer’s liking.

   In retaliation, the fire mage simply shrugged innocently.

   Gray scowled at him but stopped himself from protesting. Trying to relax and pretend he didn’t want to jump the Dragon Slayer right there, Gray merely smiled and said, “guess it’s my go then.”

   This caught Natsu by surprise. _‘Wait, what just happened? We had something going there! I thought you wanted me back? What’s your problem ice princess? I don’t wanna play a game, I wanna play with_ you _idiot!’_

Gray stared him down with a smug smile. “Never have I ever thought Gray Fullbuster was one sexy mother-fucker.”

   Natsu’s face went way beyond pink this time. Gritting his teeth against the ice prick’s smug stare, he took his drink (though not without thinking about throwing it over the snowman first) and obediently slid along the couch to glare back at him.

   After a moment, Natsu found a cold hand wrapping around the back of his neck and tangling in his hair, as another one appeared on his waist, pulling him closer. The raven’s face drew closer until he was almost touching the pinkette’s lips.

   Natsu held his breath in anticipation, nervous but excited. However, the expected pressure on his lips did not come. Instead the raven’s head moved past his own, lips ghosting across the fire mage’s cheek back to his ear. Natsu tensed as he felt cold lips brush him and surprisingly hot wet breath fill his ear as the ice mage whispered to him lowly.

   “So you’re interested, huh?”

   The fire mage tried to hold back a gasp as the words went straight to his groin. Gray gave a quick nip to his earlobe before facing the blushing teen again.

   “You’re cute when you blush,” smirked the ice mage.

   “Sh-shut up bastard,” muttered Natsu.

   “Is that really all it takes?” teased Gray, still pulling off the smug and kinda sexy look. “I haven’t even kissed you yet.”

   “I’m just not as used to it as you, stripper! You know I’ve never…Hell I’ve never even thought of a _guy_ before.”

   “Wanna try it?” offered Gray seductively.

   Natsu privately thought he may honestly die at this point, but outwardly rolled his eyes. “Yes I wanna try you idiot! I’ve been waiting all night to try it, so stop milking it and touch me already!”

   “So impatient,” chuckled Gray softly, giving Natsu’s hips a quick squeeze.

   With a smirk Gray closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Natsu’s. The ice mage only just managed to resist the urge to push the pinkette down and straddle him, trying to be respectful of Natsu’s inexperience. He didn’t even grope him yet. He was such a gentleman.

   He didn’t have long to bask in his chivalry however, hesitating when he noticed Natsu’s expression after pulling back. Of course! He’d never done anything before. Figures he’d be nervous. Reluctantly, the raven pulled back completely.

   “Seeing as you’re the newbie, I’ll let you take the lead here,” said the ice mage.

   He wanted to take charge and get it going already, the idea of dominating Natsu almost too much for his self-control, but he figured this way would make the pinkette more comfortable. But if he had expected any gratitude, he was disappointed. Instead all he received was an irritated scowl.

   “I’m not some helpless girl, ice princess!”

   Gray held back a sigh. Of course the Dragon Slayer would take it as an insult to his pride.

   “I didn’t mean it like that,” snapped Gray, then, switching tactics he smirked and said, “I wanna see what you’ve got.”

   A new blush raised on Natsu’s cheeks once again. “O-oh,” he said lamely, slightly surprised at how sexy Gray could look when he smirked liked that. Then, nervously, he asked, “you mean kissing right?”

   Now it was Gray’s turn to be surprised. God damn Natsu could be cute! Regaining his composure and smiling a bit more warmly, he answered, “yeah, a kiss. Gimme your best.”

   Still blushing and moving hesitantly, the fire mage leaned over and pressed his lips to the raven’s. Then he retreated as quickly as he’d come, leaving the ice mage staring at him blankly for a minute.

   “Was that it? That’s how you kiss people?” asked Gray, beginning to laugh.

   “Sh-shut up!” shouted Natsu blushing fiercely now. “That’s how me and Lisanna used to do it.”

   Gray was a little surprised that Lisanna really was the only one he’d ever kissed, and really surprised that he hadn’t kissed anyone since he was like ten. Still, he guessed he shouldn’t laugh. It was sweet in a way. If he were a bit more sober he might be honoured that Natsu would kiss him, even if it was a childish kiss.

   “Why don’t you let me show you what a real kiss feels like?” he said lowly, closing the gap between them, a hand wrapping around the back of the pinkette’s neck once again.

   Wasting no time, Gray swiped his tongue across Natsu’s bottom lip, coaxing him to open up, which he did eagerly. The ice mage’s tongue expertly mapped out the furnace-like mouth. Despite Natsu’s mouth being warmer than a normal person’s, it didn’t burn the ice mage. In fact, it felt pretty amazing.

   Natsu pressed closer to the ice mage, trying to get further into his mouth. Trying to stifle a moan, the fire mage licked around the cold mouth, loving the slight tingle the chill created across his tongue and lips. Wow. Kissing the snowflake was kinda amazing!

   Realising he was still only in his boxers but Natsu hadn’t stripped at all, Gray started to carefully slide off the pinkette’s vest without breaking the kiss. Though he was used to heat, Natsu felt like he was on fire in a completely new way and was all too keen to shed some layers, helping to remove his vest, pausing only briefly in surprise when Gray’s hand accidently brushed over his sensitive chest. The reaction made the raven smirk against the Dragon Slayer’s lips as he pushed him back down against the couch.

   Grunting slightly at being under the snowman, but too drunk and horny to push him off, Natsu wrapped his arms tightly around the raven’s back, pulling him closer until their chests were rubbing against each other.

   When he felt nails claw into his back and teeth nipping his lip, Gray couldn’t stop his hips snapping forwards to meet Natsu’s roughly. A moan made its way into Gray’s mouth from Natsu’s and his brain momentarily shut down at the sound. Damn it! How could furnace-face of all people get him so dangerously close already? They’d hardly done anything! So much for foreplay.

   Pissed that the snowflake had stopped moving and kissing and – well – everything, Natsu rolled his hips up firmly rubbing his attention needing arousal against Gray’s own. He felt the shiver that ran up the raven’s spine and smirked triumphantly.

   The ice mage began a quick rhythm of grinding against Natsu roughly, making it harder for Natsu to keep quiet. The Dragon Slayer had expected to feel Gray’s lips on his own again and was surprised when he felt them instead on his jaw, sucking messily but wonderfully. He felt chilly fingers touch his scarf hesitantly in question. Though he hated to lose it, he didn’t want to stop whatever the raven had started – _and_ he’d seriously kill the snowflake if he got his precious scarf dirty! – so he nodded curtly with a slurred hum.

   The scarf came off quickly and almost without Natsu’s notice of course, but it was done a little slower than it could’ve been and carefully placed to the side. Natsu’s lips twitched in a faint smile at how gently Gray handled it – he was so sweet!

   _‘…Damn I really am drunk…’_

   The sloppy sucking on his jaw moved down to his neck and got slightly more aggressive. Natsu couldn’t hold back a moan now and gripped Gray tighter still. The ice mage’s mouth moved lower still, trailing down his chest and abdomen like the drop of alcohol had before – pausing briefly to tease his nipples – and halting at the waistband of the white pants.

   “You ready?” asked Gray lowly, looking up through his dark bangs, face still lowered, lips almost touching the material.

   Natsu had to force himself not to thrust up at that obscenely sexy face. “I’ve been ready for the last ten minutes slow poke. Hurry up already!”

   With what could’ve been a growl, Gray expertly removed Natsu’s pants and boxers in a flash. Gray stared at the prone body in front of him with dark hazy eyes and subconsciously licked his lips. The gaze of the ice mage sent a shiver of excited arousal through the fire mage. After a moment though, Natsu realised that he was fully exposed to his rival and his blush returned fully.

   Feeling ridiculously self-conscious all of a sudden, the pinkette tried to shift his legs together in an effort to hide himself, but the raven was back in between his thighs again and prevented him.

   With a chuckle Gray asked “shy are we?”

   Before Natsu could answer, the ice mage leant down over him, the thin material of his bowers meeting the Dragon Slayer’s member, and let his lips brush the pinkette’s ear.

   “Don’t worry. I promise I’ll take good care of you,” he whispered.

   As Gray pulled back up he pressed his lips softly and briefly to Natsu’s. The fire mage wondered if the ice princess was only this weirdly affectionate when he was drunk.

   “Just get on with it already,” pouted Natsu, stubbornly looking away while his cheeks stayed pink.

   With another light chuckle, Gray brought his fingers to his lips to prep them. They had barely brushed his lips before Natsu ordered him to wait.

   He looked in surprise at the fire mage who only stared back at him and said, “let me do it.”

   “O-okay,” answered the surprised ice mage, offering his hand uncertainly to the Dragon Slayer.

   Natsu grabbed his wrist eagerly and yanked him closer, exploring his fingers easily. Gray watched in drunken wonder as Natsu’s tongue worked around his digits, slicking them up quickly, before releasing them with a pop.

   As Gray approached the fire mage’s entrance he again remembered that Natsu was a virgin and mentally kicked himself for not being prepared. Then again, Natsu was the last person he ever thought he’d wind up doing this with.

   “Uh…I-I don’t have lube. Will this be enough?” he asked dumbly, praying Natsu wouldn’t change his mind.

   “Yeah Frosty, anything’s fine at this point, just stop making me wait dammit!”

   _‘Wow, for a virgin Natsu sure is a slut. Wait…what?’_

   Obediently, Gray rubbed briefly around the Dragon Slayer’s entrance before sliding in a finger, and hesitantly working it in and out. Gray glanced up anxiously at the silent fire mage wondering if he should stop. Natsu’s eyes were wide but his mouth was shut tight and he wasn’t moving.

   Worried, Gray called, “Natsu?”

   After a moment the quiet reply came. “Holy shit, there’s a finger in my ass.”

   Stunned, Gray could only reply, “uh…yeah…I guess there is.”

   Gray now felt immensely awkward with the knowledge that he was sitting there with quite the hard on, fingering an equally hard Natsu. His finger stopped moving abruptly as he wondered how in the hell they got from Natsu breaking into his house, to him with his finger in Natsu’s ass. He could feel his cheeks go red as the awkwardness increased.

   “Hey, don’t stop,” said Natsu, looking down at him. “I never said it was bad. It’s just…weird. There’s a finger in my ass y’know?”

   Gray almost wanted to laugh at the Dragon Slayer, but instead, unable to find his voice, he merely nodded weakly and started up a new rhythm with his finger.

   After a while Natsu mumbled, “try another one,” while fighting down a blush.

   Gray did as he was instructed, gaining confidence again when he felt Natsu push down on him and start to pant quietly. Feeling in control again, the ice mage wrapped his free hand around Natsu’s member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. A moan erupted from the fire mage and Gray once again felt how tight his boxers had become.

   By the time the third finger had entered, both mages were back in the mood.

   “Fuck Natsu, you’re so warm inside,” groaned Gray.

   Smirking, Natsu replied, “maybe we should switch places then. Don’t wanna melt your little popsicle, would we?”

   Gray’s only reply was to slam his fingers in harder than was necessary. Natsu’s eyes almost popped out of his head and he thrust up into the ice mage’s other hand.

   “FUCK! Gr-ay! Nngh…do that again!”

   The raven complied for another few thrusts before pulling his fingers out completely, earning a whine of protest from the Dragon Slayer.

   “Don’t be greedy furnace-face,” Gray scolded playfully. “You’ve had enough attention. It’s my turn.”

   In the time it took Natsu to blink, Gray was now boxer-less. Natsu stared, mouth slightly open, taking him in. It was hardly the first time he has seen Gray naked, but he’d never seen him hard before. It might be the alcohol, but _damn_ it was glorious!

   As Gray went to prep himself, he caught the look on Natsu’s face and wanted so badly to have Natsu prep him again. It felt great having the fire mage’s mouth work his fingers, he couldn’t even imagine what it’d feel like to have the same treatment on his arousal, but trying to imagine it made his member twitch. Oh well, maybe next time.

   Regrettably, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last through that kind of attention, so instead he simply spat on his hand and rubbed it onto his aching member, biting his lip to hold back a groan.

   Natsu watched intently as Gray touched himself. He saw the long fingers gliding along the impressive shaft, the tightening in the abdominal muscles with each stroke, and the teeth digging into that pale lip trying to stop any sound slipping out. At the same time, he felt a spike of arousal shoot through him and gasped slightly.

   “Gray,” he whined, “I think you’re prepped enough now.”

   Normally, Gray would tease the fire mage a while longer, but he was also pretty desperate. Without another word, he positioned the head of his member at the Dragon Slayer’s entrance. Slowly, he began to push in until he was completely sheathed.

   “Holy…damn,” muttered Natsu, trying to get used to this weird new feeling.

   He had never felt this kind of pressure before, especially not inside him like this. It just felt so full! It was hard to tell so early on but Natsu thought it felt fantastic. He was gripping Gray’s shoulders tightly.

   “Heh, guess my ‘popsicle’ isn’t so _little_ after all,” murmured Gray, his warm breath blowing just under Natsu’s ear.

   He hadn’t moved yet – for both their sakes. It was warm inside, so _wonderfully_ warm, but it was so unbelievably tight. He could feel Natsu squeezing him from all sides and thought it was quite possibly the best thing he’d ever felt.

   “Shit Natsu,” grunted Gray, closing his eyes briefly.

   Natsu was panting now and beginning to shift around slightly. “Ok, ok. Gray, move. I think I need you to move now.”

   Feeling much the same, Gray had already began to pull slowly out. Knowing Natsu was ready too, he thrust back in strongly, keeping the pace relatively slow for now.

   The Dragon Slayer was writhing around beneath him now, struggling to quiet his moans. Gray pressed his lips to the fire mage’s mouth and slipped in his tongue, one hand cupping his face while the other held his hip. They kissed feverishly while Gray increased his pace.

   One particularly hard thrust hit Natsu directly on his prostate causing him to cry out again. The kiss broken, he ordered Gray to keep going. The ice mage was finding it difficult to keep up a rhythm so he focused his attention on hitting his prostate instead.

   Neither of them could keep quiet now and they both knew they wouldn’t last much longer.

   “Gray…ahnn, t-touch me,” Natsu begged.

   “So needy,” teased Gray in a low tone.

   He did comply, however, taking Natsu’s erection in one hand and pumping it as close to in time with his erratic thrusts as possible. He couldn’t sync it properly, but Natsu didn’t seem to care.

   Gray had been groaning Natsu’s name in a kind of mantra when the inevitable cry came.

   _“Ah_ – Gray!”

   Natsu threw his head back, eyes tightly closed as he came hard, his cum spurting up his stomach and chest and coating Gray’s hand.

   As he came he clenched around Gray tighter than the ice mage had ever thought possible and his fingers dug in, clawing at the raven’s shoulders and back. It only took a few more thrusts for Gray to come as well, gritting his teeth to muffle his own groans.

   Exhausted, Gray pulled out slowly and went to move off Natsu, but the fire mage grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for one last kiss.

   At last Gray rolled off the Dragon Slayer, squeezing in next to him on the couch, too tired to go back to bed. The ice mage wrapped his arm round Natsu who sighed in contentment. The raven looked at pinkette’s face once more before letting his eyes close, his chest swelling at the sight of Natsu’s tired but satisfied smile.

   “Hey Gray?” mumbled Natsu.

   Gray hummed in response.

   “Thanks.”

   The ice mage’s eyes opened slightly to look at him. The Dragon Slayer’s eyes were still closed and he seemed almost asleep. A small smile rose on Gray’s face as he continued to watch the fire mage with half-lidded eyes.

   “I like sleepovers,” continued Natsu sleepily. “Can I stay over again?”

   The ice mage hummed contentedly and said softly, “sure thing furnace-face.”

   Too tired to retort, Natsu said only, “sleepovers are fun,” before dropping off completely.

   Tightening his hold on the pinkette slightly, Gray yawned, eyes closing again as he mumbled, “yeah. They are.”

  

  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright, and sorry if they're a bit OOC. Thanks for reading I love you for that, and I'll love you even more if you'd take the time to review! :)


End file.
